Perfect mix
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Rouge realizes that something is not right. But, when it comes to babies, what could go wrong? Shadouge baby fluff. Rated T to be sure. COMPLETE
1. Positive

_Hello, everyone!_

 _Happy new year to all of you. I hope you have a wonderful year._

 _I have this Shadouge fluff for you. I've been working on it since November, I guess, but I needed to read it several times before I decided it was perfect to be uploaded._

 _This is a multichapter, and there are going to be like 6 chapters. I hope you like it as much as I've been enjoying writing it._

 _Sonic the Hedgehog and its characters don't belong to me... and you know the rest of it._

* * *

"Oh shit" Rouge said covering her mouth in surprise. She was in her bathroom looking at the pregnancy test.

Positive. It was positive, of course it was. It all made sense: the morning sickness and the laziness she was having in the past weeks, the missing period and the way she was feeling about kids recently.

"Ok, this is not going to be easy to tell, but he has to know" She muttered throwing away the piece of plastic. She looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't looked pregnant. She sighed and went out of the bathroom, ready to go to the office.

She thought about the father of her incoming baby. How would he take it? She blushed thinking of the past two months. The first time they have slept together was a complete drunken mistake. The next morning, they just looked at each other and the hedgehog left her flat in a matter of seconds. They didn't talk about it until one night, after a successful mission a month later. Even if they had feelings for each other, neither of them wanted to accept it. They called it "a friendly mistake", but fell again. The morning after that, they decided to leave everything to the destiny. If they ended up hooking up again, it would be something not to be ashamed of and they would continue with their lives. At the moment, Shadow was in a mission. They would meet at the office, just like they used to do in the last two weeks.

She arrived at the office on time. The bat greeted everyone in the hall and then she found Shadow inside his office. He was tired and wasn't precisely in the mood to have a conversation. He just smiled at her, and both began typing the reports they had to do. It was going to be a long morning. Specially, because Rouge was feeling sick.

"What do you want to eat?" He said looking at the screen of his computer. The menu of the cafeteria was sent to them as a way to prevent fights among the agents.

"I'm not hungry" The bat answered and felt her stomach grouching. "I think I better skip lunch today"

"You shouldn't skip your meals, it's not good for the baby" her internal voice said. She frowned.

"Are you ok?" Shadow asked somehow confused at the sudden mood change in her partner.

"Of course I'm ok" Rouge answered smiling. She had to tell him, but not in that moment.

The black hedgehog looked at her somehow confused but continued with his reports. Silence fell upon them and a few minutes later, a knocking in the door made the two of them get up. It was the delivery and Shadow opened the bag he was given to.

"What is that?" She asked feeling the smell of spices filling the air.

"Hot spicy chicken". He simply said.

Rouge couldn't control the nausea and the urge to throw up anymore. She ran to the first restroom she found and emptied her stomach. Having her pregnancy as a secret would be harder that she thought.

"Seriously" Shadow said when she went out of the restroom. "Are you ok?" her heart began to race. She knew she couldn't hide anything from him. She rubbed her temples.

"Well, I don't want to talk about it here. Let's go to the office" The bat said and both walked into the office. She sat down and patted the chair next to her. The smell of chicken and spices still filled the air, her stomach grouched again and gulped. She took a deep breath and smiled nervously at him. "Remember those nights we spent together?"

"Not exactly" He said looking down and blushing.

"Well… I may or not be…" She breathed in trying to have the courage to say the next phrase. "I think I'm pregnant… and of course, you are the father."

Shadow looked at her processing the information. His expression was somehow scary: it was a mix between concern, fear and excitement. She moved her hand in front of his face and he didn't respond.

"Shadow, dear, please say something" she shook him gently. His sight was lost in the infinity.

"Are you sure?" he asked still away in his thoughts.

"Well, I took a pregnancy test and it was positive…"

"Are you sure you want to have a baby with me?" Now he was serious. His gaze was upon her, following every movement, every expression she could make. She cupped his cheeks and smiled lightly.

"Of course I want to have a baby with you. Even if those nights were product of alcohol and other stuff, my feelings for you are real" Rouge whispered. He quivered and held her tight.

"That's good to know. I thought you were using me" He said a little bit relieved and she frowned.

"Really?"

"But the most important thing here is our baby" He said trying to change the subject. He knew his choice of words was wrong.

"Wait, Shadow, did you really think I was using you?" She seemed frustrated.

"Look. Maybe "using" wasn't the best word to describe what I thought." Shadow explained trying to prevent a catastrophe. "We agreed that it was occasionally and we would continue with our lives, but, unlike you, I had no experience at all… but… I really enjoyed what happened. I wanted more. Our agreement meant a lot to me, that way we could be together, even if there was no commitment…"

She let a sigh escape her lips. Thinking back at what they had agreed looked, indeed, like the only one that was having advantage of it was her. She scolded herself internally. Everything should had happened in a different way, she always thought they would have an interesting love story. Instead, they were almost arguing about who was the most affected by their decisions.

"I understand" She finally said. Regret was in her voice. She cleared her throat. "I want to keep the baby…"

"I want the same" He just said looking at her with sincere eyes.

"This is going to be hard, Shadow. Our job is dangerous. We are always running from one mission to another, besides, I don't think I would be a good mother" Rouge sounded concerned and scared.

"And we don't know if the baby will be ok" He muttered.

"That's what I thought, also. We're not the same species. What if he won't make it? If he's born and die the next day?" Her voice trembled.

"I don't even want to think about it. I don't know if I could handle it" The hedgehog looked at the ceiling. "I never thought I could have progeny. I was made in a laboratory."

"Shadow…"

"And I have this alien blood. I am half a monster" The hedgehog continued passing a hand through his quills. "What would happen to our baby? What if he is born and has some problem because of that?"

"There's a chance that everything is ok" She said softly. Shadow looked at her. "What if we wait? Let's this baby decide what he wants" He hugged her.

Both remained silent. There were no more words to be added. If it was going to be ok, it would. They just had to wait and hope for the best. He looked at Rouge and then at her belly. There was no sign of a baby growing up inside her, but yet, he knew there was a little baby there.

"You can do it. I won't be mad. To be honest, I haven't done it yet, so we could do it together" she said as if she was reading his mind and both placed one hand on her belly. "It's funny to think there's a part of both of us growing inside, right?"

"It's scary. I have to be a good model for him. I have to protect the world we live in to make it perfect for our child."

"Our child…" she breathed in delight.

They both stared at their hands. She leaned to his shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying what was happening. The plans, the appointments to the doctor and every worry could wait. That was the moment she wanted to remember. That peaceful moment.

* * *

 _I told you it was just fluff. Please tell me on your reviews what you think about it._

 _'Till next time!_


	2. Is it ok?

_Hello, it's me... with a new chapter :3_

 _Ok, first of all. I did a research about the pregnancy time of bats. It depends of the species, but larger bats could have a gestation period of 6 months. And there's only one pup at time._

 _This have said, let's continue with the story._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"How far is she?" The doctor asked.

"Well… I'm not really sure. I think is a month" She answered calculating everything.

The small office was filled with figures of babies, uterus and informative posters. The doctor was an old human with grey hair. He was in charge of most of the G.U.N. women, but also worked on his own. He waited for the bat to answer his question, but she seemed lost in her thoughts.

"Ok, we'll make an ultrasound to verify." He finally said. She looked at him and nodded, getting up and walking to a more private part of the office. She turned her head to the black hedgehog who was with her and called him with a simple nod. "Please, this way, Miss Rouge" She laid on a bed and uncovered her belly, there still was no sign of the baby. "You're going to feel something cold, but it's normal" He applied some gel and started searching for the baby. "Here we have it. Let's see…"

"Is everything ok?" Rouge asked while the doctor was looking at the screen.

"Yes. Now, are you ready to hear the heartbeat of your child?" The doctor said with a light smile on his face.

Both Rouge and Shadow nodded. A little beating began to fill the atmosphere. Rouge could feel how her eyes watered. She held her partner's hand. A single tear rolled down his cheek, but wiped it immediately.

"It's ok, mister Hedgehog, everyone cries the first time" The doctor said naturally. "You don't know how many soldiers I've seen tearing up in front of me" he chuckled. "Well, I cannot tell you the gender of the baby right now" now his tone was more serious. "It would be inaccurate, but I can tell you that this baby has been here for at least two months"

"Oh, no" Rouge muttered. Shadow looked at her concerned too. "Can you see if it's doing well? I mean, I didn't know and…"

The doctor scratched his cheek and turned down the machine.

"I understand your worry, but we have to wait a little longer" the stern tone he was using made Rouge shiver. "However, unless you were partying every day and getting drunk, I don't think it would be a problem. I know your work is also a problem here. But trust me, this baby wants to live."

A sigh escaped from both parents-to-be. The sat again before the desk and the doctor began to write something.

"Very well, this looks like a normal pregnancy and, since you are a bat, it would take six months to be due. But, it could happen that the baby is born one or two weeks early, which is completely normal in first-time mothers. You have to change your diet, I recommend you to take this vitamins" he said handing them a bottle of pills. "And lower your work. I suppose you'd have to talk to your superior in order to do so". There were a lot of instructions, but none of them reassured the couple. "What is the question lingering in your head? I can see there's something bothering you and it's not definitely what I'm saying about your job"

"Is the baby going to be ok?" Shadow finally asked. "We are form different species and…"

"Yeah, I've seen this before" He said taking off his glasses. "Look, this cases are getting more and more normal between you mobians, and, in most of the cases, the results are favorable. Most of them are hybrids, but one in a… let's say, ten, are one of the parents' species. As I said before, we have to wait a few more months to see what will happen. You have to come to your appointments and we could do something if there is a sign of trouble. Now, are you better?"

They nodded and sighed relieved. They returned home and sat together, looking through a window. Shadow rubbed the bat's belly and she smiled.

"Well, this was better than I thought" She said rubbing her belly too.

"Honestly, I didn't know what to expect" He said and crossed his arms.

"Now that I think about it, this baby is from the first night we spent together" Shadow blushed and looked away. "What?"

"Nothing. I still think it's insane. You and I having a baby from that night. Also… I just ran away before we could say anything…"

"We were drunk. We were lucky enough to made it alive from the bar to here" she shrugged and put a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, I'm happy it happened" The bat said calmly. "This is more than I ever expected of life."

She leant to rest her head on his shoulder. A small breeze moved her hair. She felt calmed and a smile lightened her features.

"I want to keep it a secret a little bit more" Rouge whispered, entranced with the breeze and the warm sensation of being next to him.

"I agree. I don't want anyone to burden you with unnecessary visits and noise" He said holding her tightly. She nodded.

The remained in silence, looking through the window. Just enjoying themselves in the warmth of the evening.

The day after was the day commander Tower would know about Rouge's pregnancy and her necessity to change from field work to office. It wasn't her fondest desire, but she knew it was for the well-being of her child and herself. When both entered into the office, the soldier knew something was odd.

"What happened?" He said upset. The last thing the commander wanted was bad news from his best agents.

"Well…" Rouge started and cleared her throat. "There is a change in my condition which makes me ask for office work only." She stated firmly.

"What is going on between you two?" The commander looked at them suspicious. They were acting strange, that was for sure.

"We're having a baby" Shadow finally said and, instinctively, held Rouge as protecting her. The commander blinked twice and looked at both of them.

"You two?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Like, you two, together?" He said confused.

"Sir, I think this conversation is going nowhere" Rouge said trying to play cool.

"Ok… er… this is new for me… congratulations, I guess… so, yeah, Rouge, you can work at the office. You are dismissed".

The soldier looked like he was trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Rouge and Shadow went out of the office and walked to theirs. When they were alone, Rouge burst out laughing

"His face was priceless" Rouge said and Shadow tried hard not to laugh. "I've never seen such face in my life" She continued laughing. Her ribs began to ache and coughed a little.

"Rouge"

"I can't believe it, it was so funny" She continued laughing and coughing and suddenly, she started to cry. "Why am I crying?" She sobbed and wiped her tears.

"It's because of the hormones" Shadow said patting her shoulder.

"I know! But I hate it" She answered getting angry and continued crying. "I look so pathetic"

"You don't…" He was trying to comfort her and she pushed him off.

"Don't pity me! I look pathetic! I was once fearless and could control my feelings and now I'm crying like a baby"

Shadow sighed and rubbed his temples. He handed her a package tissues and she wiped her tears. It was going to be, indeed, the longest months of their lives.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think about it._

 _Hugs for everyone!_


	3. Tornado of emotions

_Hello, everyone!_

 _Well, I'm here with chapter 3. I really enjoyed working on this one._

 _I think this is the most fluffiest of the whole story (but I haven't finished yet, so, there could be another one). Yeah, it is going to be sweet. And yeah, we're going to find out what's the gender of the baby._

 _So, I really hope you like it. Thank you very much for reading and leaving reviews. You don't know how this makes me happy._

 _Enjoy the reading!_

* * *

It was the third month. Rouge had stopped having the mood changes, which made Shadow glad. However, she continued throwing up almost every morning and having cravings that sometimes scared the hedgehog.

"Honey" She said one day at the office. Shadow looked over his computer and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I can't stop thinking about cake…" She said with a shy smile. The hedgehog smiled. "But… a cake filled with peanut butter… and you know what? Some fries would be awesome"

"Rouge" he said going to her side and rubbing her shoulders. "I think you shouldn't eat all of that. It's not good for you nor for our child and…" He trailed off. He prayed that she didn't understood what he was about to say.

"Forget it, then. I know you wouldn't like a fat woman."

Shadow sighed. Trying to explain something to her when she was mad, was useless and pointless.

There were also nights when she woke up and asked for ice cream. Or others when she asked for sushi. But the strangest were when she asked for sushi with ice cream. Living with her pregnant girlfriend was something he never thought would happen. Even the word "girlfriend" was something new and somehow strange for him (but he considered Rouge as something more than just his girlfriend).

Everyone noticed Rouge was different. No one really wanted to talk about it. Especially if that meant hinting that she had gained weight. She was religiously fit, but she couldn't stop the baby bump to show up eventually. It was normal that someone like her, who had always trained and had her muscles tight, had a small belly. However, as the weeks continued and the baby grew inside of her, it was inevitable to see the bundle of joy. She loved wearing loosen dresses and see her little bump. But, when it came to work, she used her regular uniform.

The girls were the first to realize what happened, to Shadow's annoyance. And that lead the guys to know that the hedgehog had Rouge pregnant and the gossiping and "bro jokes" started to flow. Even if Rouge enjoyed the girl's attention and good wishes, she was getting more and more tired of their constant visits.

The last straw was Amy's last visit. Rouge was happy to see her. The pink hedgehog was nice to her, even if in the past they never had a real friendship. But after an hour of non-stop talking about the right way to decorate the baby's room, the bat was feeling like killing someone.

"Amy, honey, I think I need to rest" Rouge said trying to be patient.

"Yes, I understand. Blaze told me the other day that there's a wonderful tea that helps improving the rest…"

"It would be nice to hear about it another day…"

"Let's call her. I think she said she was near here and…"

Shadow was in the kitchen, he was getting angry. Her partner looked at him with pleading eyes and he had to do something he never wanted to do before. In a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. Amy was immerse in the conversation (or monologue, to be precise) that didn't notice the blue hedgehog standing by the door.

"Amy, are you burdening this beautiful future mom?" Sonic said scratching his temple.

"Sonic! Come, come! We're deciding what color is the best for the bedroom" Amy patted the spot next to her.

"I don't think so. We better leave now. Rouge needs to rest"

"But"

"Amy, please, listen to your boyfriend." Shadow said trying not to pick her up and throw her away.

"Ok, ok. But Rouge, you know that if you need something, whatever it is, you can call me, right?"

"Yes Amy, thank you" The bat said trying to be polite.

Both hedgehogs left the flat and Shadow sat beside his girlfriend. She just leant on his chest and sighed relieved.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. Need something?" He said caressing her hair.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. In a matter of minutes, she drifted away to dreamland.

"Shadow" Rouge said while they were at the office the day after, the hedgehog looked at and nodded as letting her know that he was listening. "I don't want to go home today. I can't stand the girls parade anymore. It's nice that they want to be kind with me, but sometimes it's a burden."

"Where do you want to go?" He asked raising an eyebrow. It was the first time she asked something like that and, who was he to deny something to her?

"I don't know. Maybe we should stay at a fancy hotel and ask for a spa session" She said and closed her eyes anticipating the relaxing moment.

"Ok, I think we should get going"

The couple checked out and took a cab to the nearest hotel they found. It was a beautiful hotel in the center of the city. The first thing Rouge asked was a massage at the spa. Her feet were swollen and her shoulders felt rock hard. After the massage, she went to the bedroom, where Shadow was reading a book.

"Hello there" She said and sat beside him. He put the book aside and held her tight. "Someone's getting in the mood?"

"I wanted to ask you something" He said rubbing her back. She just let out a small sound that invited him to continue talking. "Are you happy with this?"

"Yeah, the hotel is great" The bat answered and caressed his quills.

"I meant, this. The two of us. Our baby. The whole situation" he said facing her. His eyes had a glint that Rouge was sure to never have seen before.

"I couldn't be happier, Shadow. You fill the space in my heart I never wanted to admit it was empty." Her hand cupped his cheek. "I think life is giving us a second chance. We can mend our mistakes from the past and start all over again. As a family, as a couple…"

He kissed her. That was all he ever wanted to hear. With the kiss they were sharing, he wanted to convey his feelings. She suddenly giggled.

"Sorry, the baby is a little bit upset that we're getting cheesy and we're not giving him affection" Rouge rubbed her belly. "I think he has our battle skills. His kicks are getting stronger" He smiled and rubber the belly too.

"Mamma and I are discussing some business here, little one. Wait a little bit longer, ok?" Shadow whispered. If someone had told them that they would be doing a happy family performance, they would laughed and kicked the person in the act. "Rouge, will you marry me then?" She gasped.

"Of course, Shadow" The bat answered giving him a peck on the lips, then, smiled with mischief. "I thought we were already married. You've been living with me for a long time we got used to each other. We even argue like an old couple" The hedgehog smirked.

"I know that. Even tough, I want to make it formal."

"So, let the corny stuff begin" She said and both cuddled.

There still was something in his mind, but he didn't want to trouble her with it yet. He sighed and she noticed that something was wrong.

"What's about?" She asked in a low voice.

"Nothing, let's go to sleep" He quickly said and Rouge sat up giving him a glare. He sat and took her hand. "Ok. I am immortal."

"Yes, I know that."

"You aren't" now his tone sounded pained.

"I pretty much know it, honey. But it's ok…"

"It's not, Rouge. What would happen the day you die? What I'm going to do without you?" the words came out of his mouth like lead. He didn't want to think about it, or discuss it, but she destroyed every wall he tried to build.

"You'll have our child to make you company" her voice was calmed, even if she was feeling melancholic. "Look. You said that your blood is a curse. But there's a chance our kid has the same powers as you, which means he would be immortal too. And I'm happy to know that you'll be here forever to look after him. I know I'm not immortal. I know I could even die in the birth… but…" her voice trembled as she circled her thumb on his skin. "I'll always be happy that I had a chance to be with you"

He hugged her like never before. He inhaled her essence. She just hugged him tightly and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Indeed, it was one of the talks she wanted to avoid. But she had hope that the future would be brighter than his beloved thought.

"I'll find a way. I promise. For you and our child." He whispered.

"I know you'll do. Now, let's go to sleep. That'll make you feel better"

They cuddled again and quickly fell asleep. They needed to rest because the next day they would go to know what the gender of the baby was.

When they crossed the door of the doctor's office, he smiled at them, as if he knew beforehand what would happen that day. Both of the parents-to-be looked at each other, confused from the old man's behavior.

"Hello, it's nice to see you two here" The doctor said smiling.

"Hi" Rouge said shyly.

"I can see the baby is showing up now. How's everything going?"

"Good. But I feel tired sometimes and my ankles are getting swollen very often" She answered, the doctor rubbed his chin and wrote something on his computer.

"Even if it's normal, we better keep an eye on it. Something else you want to add? Pain? The baby is not moving? Some discharge?"

"No, nothing else. I've been really careful and Shadow has treated me as a queen." The hedgehog looked away embarrassed.

"Excellent. Well, I think you are expecting me to say something as "let's see what this baby is", right?" Rouge and Shadow looked at him nervous. "Better keep going then. Miss Rouge, please lie here" He said while preparing everything. Rouge laid on the stretcher and uncovered her belly. "Well, let's see… there you are" He said and started checking the fetus. "Well, first, it's a little mix between you too" He said pointing at the image. "It's a hybrid, but looks healthy."

"Are you sure about it?" She asked a little bit worried. She held Shadow's hand for comfort.

"A ninety-nine percent. We'll continue checking the advance of your daughter" The doctor said smiling. Both Shadow and Rouge held their breaths.

"Is a girl?" Shadow asked. His features softened and looked like he was shining.

"Indeed. The baby you're expecting is a girl. Congratulations."

Words couldn't describe their happiness. The rest of the appointment was a blurry image for them. The nodded and promised that they would ask later for the important stuff.

In the way back home, they were smiling, holding hands. Words weren't need to know what they were feeling. Silence was a bliss both of them always cherished. The occasional glances at each other just confirmed how happy they were. It was ridiculous how a person could get excited about a tiny little being.

The moment they crossed the flat's door, Rouge went to the bedroom next to theirs. She was looking inside, making plans in her head.

"Please, don't make it all pink" He pleaded from the door. The bat laughed.

"Of course not. I was thinking of white and purple."

"White and purple?" He said hugging her from behind.

"And maybe some silver. What would you like?" She asked placing her hands on his.

"Well, this is the first time someone asks me to decorate a bedroom." He shrugged his shoulders. "And this is the first time I have to think of something related to babies. What about black and skulls everywhere?" Rouge looked at him startled. "It was a joke. I like the purple. The cradle must be there, next to the window. She would see the stars in the night." Rouge turned to see the place. She imagined it and nodded.

"What if we place a big sign with her name?" The bat looked at Shadow from the corner of her eye. That was the question she was afraid to ask. One thing she worried the most aside from the condition of their baby.

"First we have to decide the name of our daughter" He said. He had bit the bait. They were going to have the talk.

"Do you have any name in mind?" Rouge teased.

"Not really" Of course he had a name in mind. She knew him too well to know it.

"What about Maria?" He stiffened. "Well, only if you want. Since I found out I was pregnant, it was the first name I thought about."

"I'm not sure if I could handle it. It would make me happy, but at the same time…"

"I understand" her hands caressed his hands and she hummed a lullaby closing her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to calm you down. Also, I think I should start practicing my singing skills." The bat answered and let him go. She looked at him in the eyes and smiled. "Maybe we should discuss this another time. Ok?"

He nodded and both went to the living room. She continued humming the lullaby until he fell asleep on her lap.

* * *

 _So? What do you think? Was it too sweet for you? Let me know in your reviews._

 _See you next time!_


	4. Daddy is also part of this

_Hello, everyone!_

 _Sorry for the late chapter. I've been really busy these days. I don't think I could update in the next two weeks, I still have some paperwork to deliver._

 _However, thank you for continuing reading this. You are awesome. Your reviews make me really happy._

 _So, enjoy the reading!_

* * *

Something Shadow never wanted to talk about was how he was feeling. Not his emotion or his condition. In general, being immortal meant being healthy… most of the time. Except those times when he engaged battles in which he ended up wounded. But he was a fast healer. However, this time was way different.

"Tell me where are the files" he said angrily. A fox was looking at him with a cocky smile.

"Over my dead body, jerk" He answered and Shadow hit him with the bottom of his gun.

"Comrade Shadow, I have found a database in this building" Omega said. The hedgehog looked at the fox. "I'm going to recover the files".

"You are under arrest now" The hedgehog said and the fox mimicked his expression. "Stop doing that" Shadow said getting on his nerves. The other one continued and muttered some words. "Stop it now!"

"Stop it now" the fox said with a high-pitched voice.

Next thing the fox knew was lying on the floor. Shadow felt some tears welling up. Omega returned and saw his comrade sitting on a chair, fist clenched and gun in hand, beside the unconscious body of the fox.

"I'd ask what happened, but I don't think I'm programmed to understand the situation"

"Just take us to the base"

When they arrived, he went straight to the office he shared with Rouge. She wasn't there. It was late at night and she probable be at home. He collapsed in one of the comfy chairs his fiancée had asked for and rubbed his temples. Why he, all of people in the world, was emotional with a simple mission? Also, he stared having cravings. Having a baby was harder than he expected it to be.

After an hour of being alone, trying to calm down, he went back home. Rouge was awake, and when she saw him, she sighed relieved.

"Welcome home, Shadow" She said hugging him, but he didn't hug back. "Something's the matter?"

"No. Just want to go to sleep now" She sighed and cupped his cheeks, making him face her. "Please"

"Before you go to sleep, I have to tell you something"

"Are you feeling sick?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"No, but you are" her voice was soothing. Shadow stiffened. "I noticed when you left" She kissed him lightly. "I know you don't want to talk about it, I respect it and won't push you to anything, but, please don't lock yourself. Ok?"

He kissed her and caressed her back. She was the only one who made him feel that way. They parted and went to the main bedroom.

* * *

Bathog. Hedgebat. Definitely not bat or hedgehog. It was a mix between them.

Shadow and Rouge looked at the paper where they were writing the name of the baby. There were several names they wanted for the baby: Maria, of course. Lyra, Altair or Layla. All of them related to stars and space. Rouge had preferences for Layla, which means "night". She could imagine her daughter with black hair like Shadow. He, instead, preferred Lyra, which is the name of a constellation he could see back in the ARK. But Maria was present in every thought they had.

One morning, there was a light storm outside. It was their day off. She held Shadow tightly and whispered some love words into his ear. He smiled and caressed her face. Both had a peaceful dream. The could even say it was a vision. No words were needed, they had decided the name of their baby: it was going to be Maria.

After the storm was gone, they decided to go for a walk. There was no hint of a storm, the sun outside was warm. Summer was getting hotter, but Rouge felt good about it, unlike Shadow, that preferred more temperate climates. She was wearing one of those loosen dresses she loved. The passed a playground. Children were on the summer vacation and were playing happily, jumping on the few puddles left and running around.

"Can you picture her running here?" She said placing a hand on her belly. Shadow nodded.

"And pushing some brats into the puddles" He smirked at the thought. Rouge chuckled. "She's going to be stubborn like you. The nightmare of the playground."

"You make me look like I'm a bully" She scoffed. "Or what if she's the emo one who stays the whole day under a tree, looking at others"

"She won't have any motivation to do so." Both remained silent. "But she'll be a cool emo girl" He finally said trying to calm the tension.

"Of course" She smirked now. "She is going to be our daughter. Whatever she does would be awesome."

He nodded and then tensed. She noticed it and opened her mouth to say something, but noticed why he tensed. Sonic and Tails were walking towards them. They weren't afraid of Tails, he had grown to be a gentleman and a good teenager, even though he was surrounded by jerks (according to Shadow's thoughts). But, if Sonic had seen them playing happy family, it was the end of their suave reputation.

"Oh, Chaos, it's good to see you two outside" Sonic said with a big smile on his face.

"Sonic, Tails" He acknowledged them.

"So, how's everything going with little baby Shadouge?" Even if he was sincere in his question, the blue hedgehog wasn't good choosing his words.

"Shadouge?" Rouge muttered.

"Don't mind him" Tails said patting Sonic on the back, trying to tell his friend that he was going to die. "You know, bro stuff." The bat raised an eyebrow. "Please, don't kill him" He whispered near to her.

"Anyway, err, we have to go now." Shadow said and they started to walk. "Have a good day."

"Oh, guys. Amy is preparing the baby shower." The couple froze in their tracks and turned to see Sonic. "I guess it was necessary to warn you. It's going to be next week". And they left.

"A baby shower? What is that?" Shadow asked as he saw Rouge getting pale.

"It's a party for the baby…"

"But she hasn't born yet"

"That's exactly why the party is held. It's to celebrate a baby is going to be born and…" Rouge looked at Shadow and took him by the shoulders. "Let's get out of here. Or let's say that we caught a cold and we cannot go to the party…"

"I know that you don't like parties, but why are you so afraid of this one?"

"They are going to make me wear a stupid dress, everything is going to be pink. All the girls would want to touch my belly and… ugh…" She was speaking fast. Indeed, it looked like a burden. "But… the girls would want me to be there. I'm sure they've been planning this since they found out I'm pregnant. I couldn't do such a rude thing to them" She felt her eyes watering. "Oh no, I thought the hormonal stuff had ceased"

"I'm still in that phase" He muttered and she perked her ears. "So, what's next?"

"We should prepare for the whole thing… and tell Amy the baby is a girl. But we're not telling her the name. I think it has to remain a secret"

"Or she's going to figure it like she always does" Shadow shrugged. Rouge nodded.

A week later, all the girls were gathered at Amy's house, and boys weren't invited. She stated that it was the best, so Rouge wouldn't have to mind of having everyone at her flat and the cleaning after the party. Also, the pink hedgehog's house was bigger.

As Rouge had said, everything was pink: balloons, the unmistakable sign of "it's a girl", napkins, cutlery, cups, the cake and even Rouge's dress. She was impressed of how Amy had managed to make everything look so… girly. The games were funny most of the time, but some made Shadow uncomfortable, especially when they tried to make him wear a bib. The presents were the part that almost made the couple cry. All the tiny clothes and blankets made them think of their unborn girl and how cute she would look.

"Thank you, Amy. I never thought it would be this way" Rouge said when all the girls left.

"Don't mention it. But you can pay me when I'm having a baby with Sonic, ok?" She smirked and Shadow coughed from the other side of the room. "I'll take everything to your flat tomorrow morning. You two go back and sleep. Both look like you haven't slept in weeks. Little Rouge is not born yet!"

"We're not naming her "Rouge"" Shadow said taking Rouge's hand.

"Of course you won't" Amy said with mischief in her eyes. "I have a couple of names in mind, but I'll wait until you announce it to the world"

"I told you" the ebony hedgehog mouthed. "Thank you, Amy. We're leaving now"

The party was over and the couple was back in their flat. Rouge went straight to the bedroom and laid down on the bed. Shadow looked at her for a moment and sighed contently. Rouge was glowing to him. She was tired, and sometimes she was moody, but she was the one who made him feel whole. His life hadn't been easy, and he was sure it would never be. However, being together with her, not only now, that they were a couple, but before, when they were a team, comrades… friends, that was what made his eternal existence meaningful.

Life wasn't going to be easy as it seemed, but at least, he could enjoy it for a while.

* * *

 _My boss is having a baby and told me that he was having pregnancy symptoms. I totaly forgot about that while writing this. So, Shadow having pregnancy symptoms was because of him lol._

 _See you next time!_


	5. Early birds

_Hello, everyone!_

 _Ok, I'm sorry for the late update. I've been really busy these weeks. Also, I had a blockage. But here I am, giving you the fifth chapter of this story._

 _Thank you so much for your reviews. They mean the world to me. It's pleasing to know that you like this story that is taking so much effort to write._

 _Well, that was enought chattering. Let's go down to bussiness._

 _Enjoy the reading!_

* * *

Fifth month had arrived and the parents-to-be were busy getting everything prepared for Maria's arrival. From the bedroom decorated to the diapers. Rouge was getting more and more tense. Questions about the condition of the baby never left her head, even if the doctor always assured her that the baby was healthy and in good conditions.

The appointments to the doctor had been changed also. She was going almost every week. Even for Shadow, who was also concerned, was too much. However, after a day when Rouge didn't feel Maria moving, he convinced himself that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't… paranoid, as he thought at first.

And then, one morning, the whole planning didn't matter anymore. Her water had broken and they were rushing to the hospital, two weeks before her due date. The doctors looked after her immediately, leaving Shadow in the waiting room.

They had planned that Shadow would be at the delivery room, but he thought that, because of the early labor, doctors might need their space to help Rouge have the baby. Suddenly, the doctor came out of the delivery room and called Shadow in. The Hedgehog walked towards it fast and nurses began preparing him.

When he got into the place, she was pushing. Their sights crossed for a moment. They had been in fierce combats, they even had fought Black Doom, one of the most powerful beings in the universe; they had fought against each other and even their friends. But never, in all that time, he had ever seen the scared sight his lover had at that moment. And he supposed that had the same sight, because when Rouge saw him, she smiled in the middle of a contraction.

"I thought you won't come" she said breathing heavily.

"I'd never leave you alone" he said grabbing her hand, and she squeezed it immediately.

20 minutes passed, in which, Rouge almost crushed Shadow's hand. Before he could dare to say something, a cry filled the air. Both felt their lungs fill with air as the same time their daughter's lungs did. The doctor smiled while checking the baby and giving her to the proud mother. Maria was more like a hedgehog, only with a pair of wings. Her hair was white as her mother's and her fur greyish, almost like silver.

"Congratulations, it's a beautiful girl" the doctor said and Rouge held her daughter. Shadow looked at them from above. He didn't want to cry, but he was sure that his tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"is she going to be ok?" the hedgehog asked trying to cover that he was crying.

"Yes, but we could check her again if that's what you wish. However, in this moment, it is important that she spends time with her mother. This first hour is crucial to create a bond between them. We're going to be here for any complication that could happen".

The ebony hedgehog nodded and the doctor went to a corner in the room. Rouge looked how her daughter fed herself. It was something so natural that she couldn't imagine life before her. She looked at Shadow for a moment and held his hand. No words were needed to express how much she loved him, because her eyes conveyed all those feelings. He held her hand tightly and smiled, feeling like his heart grew inside him.

"Maria, welcome to this world" Rouge said caressing her daughter's cheek. "Dad and I have been waiting for you and you're finally here" her voice cracked at the end of the sentence. The proud mother looked at Shadow and smiled like never before in her life.

"Hello, my dear" he only said, grabbing one of her little hands. The bat handed the baby to him, who proudly held Maria in his arms. They weren't sure if that was part of the hour the doctor had talked about, but they felt it was necessary. "You are one of my reasons to keep on living, dear Maria. I promise not to let you down. Ever. Not to you or your mom. I'll always (and I mean it) protect you."

Both parents cried while hugging Maria. It didn't matter what happened in the past. How many nights they had spent on their own, Rouge stealing treasures or Shadow thinking about his past, at that moment they finally had found a place to be.

After the mandatory hour between mother and child, Rouge gave Maria to the nurses, so they could weight her. In the meantime, the couple hugged, thanking in silence for the life they had created together, for support each other in difficult times and for had gave each other a chance.

The first night, was, of course, difficult. Maria cried and none of her parents had slept. Breastfeeding was not as easy as Rouge expected and her daughter was hungry. A lot. And the sweet little baby had her father's short temper. After a quick call to the doctor, who was soundly sleeping at some part of the hospital, they knew that milk takes a day or two to be flowing properly and other things about latching that ignored in that moment. However, that didn't make Maria stop crying.

When everything calmed and there was silence in the room, Shadow and Rouge looked at each other, tired but happy.

"I was wondering if I had to feed her" Shadow whispered. The last thing he wanted was to wake the baby.

"I was wondering the same" Rouge answered in the same low voice. They held hands and entwined their fingers. "This is going to be harder than I thought… but somehow, I don't mind."

"Me neither" he said giving her a peck on the lips. "Especially when we have each other"

The couple looked at each other. It was the adventure of their lives. Shadow was still looking for some way to make Rouge immortal and there were dangers outside their little nest of happiness. But that was something that they had to worry in other moment. The only that mattered in that moment was each other and their little daughter. Life couldn't be sweeter for them.

* * *

 _Ok, so this was chapter five. I could say that the story is complete now. However, I think I'll write an epilogue._

 _Again, thank you for reading, following and reviewing this. Like I said before, this means the world to me :)_

 _So, I hope to see you soon._

 _Have a great day!_


	6. New life

_Hello everyone!_

 _As promised, here is the epilogue. It's been a long month and, honestly, I needed some time to think what to do with the story. I really wanted to give it a good end. Thanks for your patience._

 _I think I don't have a lot to say about this, so, enjoy the reading :)_

In the week following Marias's birth, the flat Shadow and Rouge shared was constantly visited by their friends. Omega was one of the first ones to arrive, mostly because he was returning from a mission with Shadow.

"I can see that your offspring looks like a hedgehog version of Rouge, just with red eyes like Shadow's" the robot said when he saw Maria in Rouge's arms.

"Want to hold the baby, big boy?" She asked with a light smile.

"I prefer to pass, I am not programmed to hold small creatures."

"Well, then. But one day, you'll have to babysit her. She is your little niece after all" the bat continued teasing the robot.

"I can't see how. We are not blood related" Omega simply answered.

Rouge chuckled and the robot left the house right after that. Shadow looked at her with a faint smile on his face. He sat beside his girls, lovingly looking at them. No word was uttered, but it wasn't necessary.

"Mission was successful?" Rouge finally managed to ask.

"Indeed. These days have been boring" he whispered. He didn't want to wake the baby.

"No trace of Eggman yet?" She asked knowing the answer. He nodded and she sighed somehow concerned "What if he just got tired of being evil?"

"I don't think so. Maybe he is planning something bigger; I'm still trying to know what it is. Not having any sign of him or some hint that he's doing something is what worries me. He might want us to think he's retired and when our defenses are low, he's going to attack" His voice was stern, the fatigue of overthinking showing up in every word he said. "I just want to finish this and think of other stuff."

"I know, Shadow. You're doing your best" Rouge said trying to calm him. "Don't think I'm not worried. Also, I've been looking for clues and I couldn't find anything" The ebony hedgehog looked at her, interested in her statement. "Do you really think I'm going to play the devoted mother? I'm also an agent, remember that" She said and chin up. Her partner smiled, he knew it very well, but still, it amazed him.

"Of course not"

"Let me take Maria to her cradle and we'll continue this conversation."

She left to their room. During the first month, Maria was going to sleep next to their bed. In that way (according to Rouge), it would be easier to feed her. Then, she would be in her own room, just next to theirs.

That was one of the things they had planned to do: move from Rouge's flat to a house. Even if they loved the place, it was noisy and the neighborhood wasn't ideal to raise children. He had been thinking about it since the day he proposed to Rouge. He even dared to see houses; it was out of character, but when he promised to keep both Maria and Rouge safe, he meant it. There was no being in the world (or outside it) who would stop him to do it.

Rouge went out of the bedroom and looked at Shadow, who was immerse in his thoughts. For a moment, she thought of how things ended up. Both were still agents. She was working at home, in her free time (and, for free time, we mean, the time when Maria was asleep and Rouge was awake), she looked for information for G.U.N. and traced Eggman's hints. The man was gone for 6 months. No one knew what had happened to him, and the agency was starting to think he was dead. She wasn't sure about it, though. Somehow, she meant her words when she said that, perhaps, the man was old, he had lived a lot of things and, to be honest, he would never achieve his goal to turn the world into Eggmanland.

"Last time he was seen" She said as she grabbed a computer from a counter. Shadow went to her side and looked at the screen. "it was after a bank robbery. His robots stole one million rings and no one ever saw him again. I expected to see him disguised in some part of the world, but there was nothing to be found."

"I know, I also thought that I could find him somewhere, in disguise." Shadow said and rubbed Rouge's back, which made her relax and place her head in his shoulder. "The last time someone stole information, I thought it was him, but it was some cheap dealer who wanted to know the weak points of the police. Nothing special".

"What about Sonic's gang? Do they have any clue of what could have happened?"

"They have no idea, but also think that he's hiding somewhere to attack when we're confident" He said and Rouge sighed.

Two months had passed. Eggman showed no signs of being on Earth. Rouge and Shadow continued their investigation, but, at the moment, were focused on the plans for the wedding.

If someone had asked Rouge about marriage, she would say that she would never married. She was free to do whatever she wanted and no one could stop her from having all the jewels and treasures she wanted. She was a strong independent woman who needed no one to keep her safe. Now, she was a strong independent woman who needed no one to keep her safe, but she couldn't bear the idea of being by her own. She had a child that made her crazy and happy and a partner that made her feel like there was something else in life than just hunting treasures.

Shadow, on the other hand, never thought of the subject. It was something that never mattered to him. No hate, no love. It was something that wasn't important. Even when he started to figure that he was in love with the bat, he never embraced the idea of settling down and having a family. Now that he had a daughter and someone to be for the rest of his immortal life, marriage seemed like an option. Not that he needed some kind of permission, but because he wanted to call her "his wife".

The ceremony was going to be held the next month, and the reception was going to be small. Even if they could afford a big party, the intimacy of having just a few friends was the best option (especially if you have a three months-old baby that refuses to be held by strange people and hates loud noises). Also, Amy was definitely not in charge of the decorations, even if she offered herself to do it. None of them wanted something cheesy, or flamboyant.

The ceremony was held in one of the most beautiful gardens of all Westopolis. Rouge decided to wear a simple white dress and pink roses as her bouquet and Maria was dressed in a lilac dress with a tiny flower crown.

"Please, make your vows" said the minister.

Shadow looked at Rouge and held her hand. They had decided that they would write their own vows, pouring their own hearts into it, although they knew exactly how they felt for each other. He had, for sure, told her (and showed her with his actions) that, no matter what would happen, he will always love her. Also, their daughter meant everything to him.

He sighed and peered into her eyes. A small smile lighted up his features.

"Rouge, you know how much I love you. You know how my life began, the things that I've been through. And since you woke me up, you've been there as my comrade, my friend and now, my wife. And I promised something to you, and I think that I found my answer" he placed the ring in her finger. It glowed and she looked at him confused. "There's only a thing left to do, but that will come later" the hedgehog whispered as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "I take you as my only wife, forever. And I swear I'll protect you and our daughter, no matter what happens".

"I completely forgot what I was going to say" murmured Rouge and looked at her husband. "I wondered" she said out loud, "what life was going to be for me. Honestly, I've never thought you were going to appear. However, you did. And then you died" her smile fainted and sighed. "The blue hedgehog over there" said pointing to Sonic, who was sat in the front row, between Amy and Tails, "gave me this" she said raising her hand and showing him the ring. Shadow was surprised, he didn't remember losing it, he still wore the two inhibitor rings in his wrists. "This was the only thing left when we all thought you died. At first it was sad, but I barely knew you. After a while, I was mad. You left me without having the opportunity to get to know you better! And then, I found you again. It was difficult because you didn't remember anything, also… I wasn't sure if you were you" he nodded knowing what she meat. He even believed once that he was a replica of the original Shadow. "But, you know? I would have fallen for you even if you weren't the original one. What we had made together as Team Dark made me love you; and then Maria came. That little bundle of joy makes me crazy, I think I just got older five years in these three months, but it doesn't really matter, as much as I love you both" she took the ring for Shadow and placed it in his finger. "So, I take you, Shadow, as my only and beloved husband. Forever and ever".

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You can kiss the bride now" the minister said wiping a tear away and they shared a kiss that was sweet. When they parted, they remained with their foreheads together, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of knowing they won't be apart.

Everyone cheered. Omega walked to them with baby Maria in his metallic arms and gave her to Rouge. The newly-wed couple stood for the pictures, smiling like never before. Then, everyone else took pictures with them: Sonic and Amy, Tails, Knuckles (who Shadow still didn't like very much, knowing that in the past, Rouge had a crush for him), Omega, Blaze and Silver, Cream and Cheese… and even Commander Tower (who was still getting used to the idea of his two best agents getting married and having a baby).

When making the plans for the wedding, they never considered a honeymoon. Maria was too young to be alone and they thought that it was something they could do later; after all, they had an eternity to be together. However, Amy had other plans.

"I told you, guys. It's just tonight" She explained at the reception while the others were chatting near the small bar made for the party. "I will take care of Maria, you two go and have fun. Or sleep" she added seeing the black circles under their eyes. "You'll thank me tomorrow morning".

"Amy, we can't" Rouge said trying to be polite. Not because she didn't trust the pink hedgehog, but because she felt it was a burden for her. "It's ok, we'll just have the honeymoon later"

"No, no. You need this time. As I said, it's just tonight. I'm not telling you to go to the beach for two weeks".

Rouge looked at Shadow. He was actually thinking it, and she was surprised that he hadn't refused the idea yet, but the idea of having a night for the two of them was tempting. She bit her lip and thought of the many bad scenarios that could happen. None of them seemed realistic, though.

"I think we're going to accept your offer" Shadow finally said and his wife jerked looking at him. "With one condition: Omega is going to stay with you"

"Of course!" The pink hedgehog was thrilled and jumped in excitement clapping her hands fast. "I'm going to your flat at 8"

The couple nodded. The party was almost over, and since it had been held at noon, they had enough time to get themselves ready for a night together.

"Ok, the bottles are in the fridge, don't use the microwave to heat them. Use a pot with some water" explained the bat as they were getting ready to leave. The hedgehog noted some of her instructions as she was nodding at every word she uttered. "There's food in the fridge for you. Omega doesn't eat, please remember that. Maria can stand noises, but don't exaggerate with the volume of the TV because she hates loud noises. I'm almost sure that she is going to wake up at 3 am, change her diaper and feed her. Am I missing something, Shadow?"

"If she doesn't want to go back to sleep, you can play one of the movies we have saved for her" he said and Rouge nodded. She definitely had forgotten it, but it was Shadow's job to put Maria back to sleep. "If she's not in the mood for movies, you can always sing her something. She likes My immortal"

"Wait, isn't it a sad song?" Amy said raising an eyebrow.

"Got a problem with it?"

"Any nursery rhyme would be ok, Amy" Rouge said glancing him. "You just need to sing something"

"And if all else fails, you'll have to give her a bath with lavender essence" He said trying to remain calmed.

"Anything else?"

"Omega is here to protect you, but at any sight of troubles, call us" Rouge said with a motherly tone.

"Ok, now, time to get going. Bye bye, see you in the morning" Amy said dragging the couple out of the flat.

"Do you think it was a good idea?" Shadow muttered while they walked out of the building.

"Of course it was, she is a responsible person… and she has our loyal metal friend to avoid any problem".

He knew his wife was right and sighed trying to ease himself. They took a taxi to the same hotel were Shadow had proposed to Rouge. This time, there were rose petals on the bed and a bottle of champagne.

"Fancy" She said when they arrived and he carried her bride style. "Hey, mister Hedgehog" her tone was a seductive one.

"Mrs. Rouge, I think we have something to discuss" he said and sat on the bed, still holding her. She nuzzled his neck, sending shivers to his spine. "No, I mean it" Rouge looked at him somehow confused. "As I told you before, I found the way to make you immortal. The first thing is your ring. It contains Chaos energy, but, in order to make it work, you need something else."

Rouge nodded and Shadow took a case out of the wardrobe. He had booked the chamber after agreeing to spend the night out, and he made sure to leave his little secret in the hotel, so the bat didn't suspect a thing. He took out a syringe and sat beside his wife.

"This serum contains the same agent that makes me immortal. The Chaos energy is going to fuse it with your system. In theory, it should work." He paused for a moment and lost himself in her aquamarine eyes. She was beautiful, even with the black circles under her eyes. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Of course I am, Shadow. I want to be with you. Forever." She answered and the shot her. He put the syringe on the night table and kissed her. "So, now I'm a super-angsty bat?"

"You have always been" he answered and both chuckled.

They kissed again and turned off the lights. It was going to be a long night.

 _I have a little surprise for you: the epilogue is in two parts, yay! *covers herself to avoid the tomatoes that are thrown to her*. I promise it'll worth the wait!_

 _Anyway, thanks for reading. Have an awesome week._

 _See you!_


	7. What the future holds for us

_Hello, everyone!_

 _Well, this journey is coming to an end. This is for real, the last chapter. I'm not going to lie to you, I feel a little bit sad. This story is longer than I expected, and I have learnt a lot while writing this. Maybe, in a future, I'll make some minor changes to the story, you know, spelling or grammar mistakes that I had made and never noticed._

 _Anyway, thank you very much to your kind reviews, your follows and all the support you had given me these months. There are more Shadouges to come in the future._

 _So, enjoy your reading :D_

* * *

It was a rainy afternoon, one of those days when you can sit and stare through the window and get lost with the sight of the droplets running down the window. Those were the days Shadow enjoyed the most. It was when he felt the best. However, that day he was bored. Rouge was out of town because of a mission (or that was what she has told him, she could be stealing some jewels). He had read all the books at home, watched some TV, played with Maria and put her to sleep a nap.

There he was, thinking of something to distract himself when Maria cried. He wondered why, because she had just been fallen asleep. The hedgehog walked to her room and froze in his tracks. There he was, the person that kept both parents wondering when he would return, the only Dr. Eggman himself.

The man looked at Shadow with Maria in his arms. She was sobbing, since she didn't like strangers to hold her. Her father had to do something, but he didn't want to put her in danger by doing something risky.

"I'm not here to fight" Eggman said giving the baby back to her father. Shadow held her baby and tried to remain calm. The last thing he wanted to do was a display of his anger in front of his child.

"How did you get here?" He said, gritting his teeth.

"I entered through the window, isn't it obvious?" the doctor remarked with a scoff. "It is interesting that you named your child after my cousin" he continued looking at the six-month old baby in Shadow's arms. "Technically speaking, she is somehow my niece"

"What do you want?"

"I came here to see her, to talk to you and, leave" The man said and Shadow gave a step back, not sure if he was true to his words. "I was working on something these days, but… things are not the same anymore. So" he shrugged. "I'm out of the game. Let the young evil minds make my work."

"This means you're retiring?" The hedgehog said not sure if it was right to believe him or not. "This cannot be true, this is part of your plan, isn't it? You want us to believe you're retiring and then you're going to kill us all" He said angrily. Maria complained whimpering and Shadow rocked her.

"Listen, edgy-boy. I'm not here to kill you or your child. I'm here to say my farewell and I really wanted to see your kid. It's not like everyday there's an offspring of the Ultimate Life Form. Remember, you were created by my grandfather, and, top to that, you named her after the most beloved member of the Robotnink family" Eggman wasn't even blinking while talking. Instead of looking angry or furious, he seemed frustrated, as if he was pouring his heart into his words. "And, if you're wondering, yes, I'm tired of everything. There is a point in life when you are done with sh… shameful lost battles" he corrected himself, he wasn't going to swear in front of the infant and less in front of her father. "That's all. I'm old and I need a break."

"And what do you plan to do?" Shadow was being the most patient he could ever be.

"What else? Write my biography and inspire the world" there was a grin on Eggman's face, which unsettled the hedgehog. "I know it's going to be a best seller. Also, I want to write some novels. I've seen teenagers reading a lot these days, I think I can do that too. If the world cannot be mine by force, at least I could be millionaire by filling them with some crappy stories"

"You are…"

"An evil genius? Of course I am" he said with arrogance. "Well, Shadow, it was quite a nice visit, but it's time for me to go" he said and puffed his chest. "There's a little present for baby Maria in that box" Shadow held her daughter tighter. "No, it's not a bomb or anything dangerous" he opened the box. "You see? It's an Eggman plushie!" he shook it in front of the hedgehog and Maria giggled. "She loves it, don't you, baby?" he said babbling. "You're so sweet, baby Maria"

"Don't get close" he said trying to keep calm.

"Oh, come on" he said with his raspy voice. Maria stretched out her little arms trying to grab the plush. "I can assure you it's safe." They looked at each other, part of Shadow believed that he was saying the truth, and other part of him was sure the doctor was lying. "Well, well, I need to go. I'll leave the Eggman plushie on the counter and you'll decide what to do. So long, Shadow the Hedgehog. Send Rouge my regards" He said and step outside of the window.

Maria looked at her father, she was calmed by then. The whole situation was confusing: Eggman was retiring and had snuck in the flat. Shadow sighed frustrated and knew it was the time to finally pick one of the houses he had been looking in the last months. It wasn't one of his fondest ideas, he really loved the flat. It was the first home he had in the planet and was the place he had shared with Rouge and Omega for several years. It was also where his daughter was conceived and was growing up. It had so many memories that it was difficult just to leave.

However, safety was first. He had to notify Rouge about the change in their plans, as they were to wait until Maria was a year old to move.

"So, he got into the bedroom and took our child in his arms?" Rouge said when Shadow was telling her what had happened. She had just arrived and the hedgehog was in the living room with the baby in his arms. He couldn't sleep nor leave Maria on her own, not after what had happened.

"Indeed. He said he was just visiting and left a present for her. He says he is retiring and changing his job from evil genius to evil teenage-novel writer" He scoffed and Maria mumbled. Rouge extended her arms to carry her daughter, but the hedgehog looked at her as if trying to let her know that he needed to hold her a little bit more, reassuring himself that no one was going to take her out from him.

"I see. I wonder what kind of novels he's going to write. Vampires are so used these days" she simply said and waited for Shadow's reaction.

"Really? That's all you have to say?"

"Well, I have told you before that he was retiring. You should start believing in what your hot and dear wife has to say" she mocked and tried not to laugh at the scowl on his face. "Come on, Shads, I'm just teasing you".

"This is serious, Rouge. What if he wasn't just visiting" he said upset, she knew he was right, but kept her teasing smile.

"I know you would do the right thing"

"And that's why we're moving in two weeks" he stated and Rouge's smile disappeared.

"Wait, what? We cannot just move like that. We have to pick one of the houses, see what we're going to do with the apartment, what I'm going to do with the club. That's a lot of planning and that's not something you do in two weeks"

"I know that, but I cannot leave anyone to get in here again. He just did it, someone else certainly will." His words were sharp, the bat was getting upset too. "I'll help with anything you need as for the club and the apartment."

"No, you hear me, mister I-can-do-anything-as-it-pleases-me" she was raising her voice. "We are staying here until we really know what to do and then we'll move. If you don't want, just leave."

"I will, but I'm taking Maria with me" he said trying to keep his voice low enough to prevent the baby from waking.

"You cannot take my child away!"

"Watch me" he sneered and got up, walking to Maria's bedroom.

"Don't you dare, Shadow the Hedgehog! You know I will find you…" she said flying behind him.

"And then what, huh?" he said turning around, Rouge saw his hand covering the baby's ears. She landed and growled. "Don't think I want to leave this place. It means a lot to me. But as I promised, I'm going to keep you safe, no matter what I have to do, as long as you are far from danger."

"I know you don't want to" she just said and sighed. "I know that you mean well. But it is so sudden… can I hold our baby?" she murmured and extended her arms. "Please?" He knew he couldn't keep Maria just for himself, or stay mad at Rouge. She had her reasons to want to stay there and he understood. He gave her the baby and she rocked her daughter, placing kisses on her head. "As I said, this is going to take us more than just two weeks, but we can do it within a month."

"It's ok then" he said giving her a peck on the cheek. He really couldn't stay mad at his wife. Not after what they had been through. She just gave him a kiss back and sighed, then saw Maria in her arms. "I think she should sleep with us, at least just for tonight"

Rouge nodded and they headed to Shadow and Rouge's room.

The month passed faster than they thought. The flat was rented almost immediately, to Rouge's despair. Shadow and Rouge thought it was a good idea to keep the club running, so nothing changed with it; she just had to check and manage the accounts from home.

The house they bought was big. It had four rooms and a big yard, where Maria could play all she wanted. It wasn't in the middle of nowhere, but the neighbors where far enough to avoid unnecessary chit-chatting. It was perfect, in some ways. Just the three of them, enjoying life as it came.

* * *

Maria was two years old. She was an active toddler who played with anything she found. Rouge and Shadow kept their jobs as agents, taking turns to take care of the girl and having the weekends free to stay with her. Also, to Shadow's annoyance, Sonic and Amy had a baby a year before, and the little hedgehog was a current guest in their house.

One day, when it was sunny and little Dash (Sonic and Amy's girl) wasn't at home, Rouge was playing with Maria in the yard. The little hedgebat was learning to fly, which made the bat nervous most of the time. Especially when the toddler decided that climbing trees was a fun thing to do.

"Maria, come down" Rouge said annoyed and Maria shook her head. She was tired since her last mission had been long and exhausting. "Please, honey, come with mama" the mother looked around to see what she could use as bait, and found Maria's favorite toy. "Look, look, it's Eggy-pooh!" she said shaking the plushie.

"Eggy-pooh!" the toddler said extending her arms but refused to come down. She sat on the tree and watched her mother become red in anger.

"Maria, don't make me go for you" Rouge said losing her temper.

"No" Maria answered and turned her back. The woman had enough and spread her wings out. The kid heard the sound and moved farther.

"I told you to come with me!" Rouge yelled and flew to where Maria was. The girl flew away from her mother, smiling, but her little wings failed and fell. "Maria!"

The girl was rescued by her father, just in time. Rouge landed and ran towards them.

"I told you to do as I say, you could be hurt!"

"Rouge, don't yell like that, you're scaring the baby" Shadow said and Maria whimpered.

"She scared me first! What if you weren't here?!" Her voice was loud and she started to cry.

"Easy, Rouge, I know that sometimes…"

"You don't understand" some sobs escaped her lips and Shadow tried to hug her, but she refused the contact and went inside the house.

"Mom is a little bit weird today, isn't she?" Shadow said to Maria and she looked at him with wide open eyes "Come, let's go inside."

After leaving Maria in the living room watching a movie, he went to their bedroom and found Rouge lying on the bed. She was no longer sobbing and had an arm covering her eyes.

"Hello. Is everything ok?" He said with monotone voice.

"To be honest, no. I'm having a terrible headache and I'm exhausted." She answered not looking at him. Shadow sat beside her and held her free hand. "Sorry for the fuss"

"Actually, I think you were right. If that had happened to me, I would have reacted the same way… or worse. Remember when Eggman got into the flat?"

"Of course I do" she smiled, but didn't uncover her eyes. Her head was throbbing and the last thing she wanted was light in her eyes. "That explains why she never obeys. She just like the two of us" Suddenly, she faced Shadow and sat, grabbing the side of her head because of the pain. She looked at her husband and pulled him towards her, kissing him with passion. When they parted, she noticed that everything was really quiet "Where's Maria?"

"Watching some TV. She's going to be fine, she's in her playpen" he answered and hugged her. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes, it's just a headache. I'm tired and I've been having some dizziness…" she trailed off and looked at Shadow, pure horror in her eyes. He rose an eyebrow. "Damn" she muttered.

"What?"

"I need to go. I'll be back in a few minutes" Rouge said and ran out of the house.

15 minutes later, the back entered the house with a plastic bag in her hands and ran into the restroom. Shadow was in the living room seeing his wife rant something and lock herself. Maria was playing with her father's chest hair when everything happened.

"Mama?" the little girl said confused.

"She's… she'll come in a few minutes, honey" he simply said, not knowing what was going on.

After 10 minutes, Rouge came out of the restroom looking perplexed.

"Is everything ok?" Shadow said worried. Maria spread out her little wings and tried to fly towards her mother, but her father stopped. "Wait, baby". He stood and walked with Maria in his arms. "Rouge, please".

"Look at this" she said and showed him a plastic stick with two lines marked. He looked at her and tried hard not to smile. "We're having a baby" She finally said.

He didn't say anything. He just pressed his lips against hers and smiled in the kiss. Maria giggled and her parents looked at her lovingly.

"You're going to be a big sister, honey" Rouge said and held her. "By the way, sorry for yelling at you. But you must obey mama, she knows better" The bat said hugging her tight.

"How far you think you are?" Shadow asked hugging them. Rouge looked at him with gleaming eyes.

"Not sure, it could be a month, two months… we need to go to the doctor. But it could wait" she said and give him a peck on the lips.

As much as Shadow wanted to be calm about the new baby, the same thoughts loomed over his head: if it was going to be a hybrid, if the baby was going to be ok, or if it was going to have the same powers. Maria was a miracle, he knew very well, but he wasn't sure if the miracle could repeat itself.

* * *

"So, do we have powers like dad?" A gray bat, with gray fur and big red eyes, said amazed by the words of the robot that was taking care of them.

"Affirmative"

"Then why we can't be agents?" The female hedgehog with silver fur, blue eyes and black hair, said pouting.

"Duh, Lyra, because we are too awesome to be tied to an agency" the bathog with silver fur, white hair and red eyes, said and posed triumphant.

"Uncle Omega, what kind of missions were you and our parents involved in?" the bat said.

"That's classified Izar" the robot answered in his monotone robotic voice. "Besides, you cannot be agents, since you're mere prepubescent beings"

"Who's a prepubescent being?" Rouge said entering into the room. She was holding a book called "Robotic Love" and smiled looking at her children.

"Your offspring. They want to be part of the G.U.N." Omega answered and she frowned.

"We already had that talk, guys. Now, time for lunch. Omega, you're staying?"

"I don't eat food"

"I know that, big guy. I just asked if you're staying, you know we love to have you around"

"I stay"

"Ok, so, everyone go wash their hands"

The kids groaned and exited the room. Rouge looked at them happily.

Izar and Lyra were twins, both named after constellations. They arrived in a rainy night, when Shadow was coming back from a mission. He almost missed the birth of his twins, but made it in time. Since then, their lives were more chaotic than it was before. Having three kids running around the house was insane must of the time.

The agreement of splitting their schedules wasn't enough to take care of the children. Hiring a nanny was an option, but they knew that their little bundles of joy were too much to handle for one single person, a mortal person. Commander Tower, however, didn't want to lose his two best agents. He decided to create a nursery for the agents. That way, the parents could see their children, someone would watch over them and everyone would be happy (at least in the soldier's mind).

Life was good. Evil still was there. As Eggman told Shadow, there were evil young minds in the world. He had defeated some plans, Rouge had stopped several "master minds"; but none of them compared to the doctor, who became a successful writer as he had foretold. Life was good, indeed.

When Rouge told Shadow that she was pregnant the first time, the last thing that crossed his mind was that he would be able to see his kids growing up. His two girls were beautiful and cunning as their mother, Maria looking like her in personality (and she had some resemblance in hedgehog form), and Lyra having her aquamarine eyes that he adored. His two girls were both kind and making him think of his beloved friend after he had named his eldest daughter. Izar was similar to Shadow, if he were a bat, of course. He was quiet, but a trouble maker. Just as anyone would expect a son of him to be.

Rouge, when she suspected she was pregnant, imagined how life would be. She knew Shadow won't ditch her, but she wasn't expecting him to be a father. He had suffered enough in his life to attach himself to someone in that way. She was terrified. But after what had happened, she was happy. He had stick to his promise and made her immortal like him. They had an eternity to spend together, with their children.

And that's what they had planned to do, no matter what.

* * *

 _So, this is the end. Thank you very much for reading._

 _I'm thankful with all of you._

 _See you next time! Love you all!_


End file.
